Otanjoobi omedetoo
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dalam perjalanan ia dicegat Sakura. Dan Sasuke membunuh gadis itu/O-tanjoobi omedetoo, Sasuke-kun.. Dihari ulang tahunnya Sasuke membunuh gadis yang ternyata ia cintai.. For Sasuke's birthday!


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**O-tanjoobi omedetoo Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (Violet Lavender)**

**Read 'n Review (Flame ditolak!)**

'Drap! Drap! Drap!' Suara langkah kaki menyeruak memenuhi indera pendengaran para penduduk Konoha. Semua warga pun keluar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto-niichan!" Seru bocah bersyal dengan tatapan penuh semangatnya.

"Oe? Konohamaru?" Gumam Naruto menatap bocah yang merupakan cucu dari Hokage ke-3 desanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Orang itu, akan menyerang Konoha" sahut Naruto tanpa ragu, tanpa ada yang harus ia sembunyikan dari bocah itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Konohamaru tak mengerti. Apakah Orochimaru? Bukankah orang itu sudah tewas? Lalu siapa? Pein?

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Naruto. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosinya.

"Apa?" Seru Konohamaru tak percaya. "Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanyanya, tatapan mata tajamnya meredup, kini kekhawatirannya akan kehancuran Konoha yang dulu juga pernah terjadi ketika Pein dan kawan-kawan menyerang Konoha terngiang di pikirannya.

"Kau evakuasi para warga" perintah Naruto dan berlari pergi.

"Niichan" gumam Konohamaru. Ia mengerti, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto, sahabat yang ia percaya dan sangat ia cintai. Tapi sekarang, harus ia lawan karena pikiran sang sahabat yang sudah menyimpang. Bodohnya Uchiha itu, pikir Konohamaru.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kiba yang berada di atas tubuh Akamaru.

Naruto menatap Kiba, raut wajah Kiba tak kalah tegang dan gugup dengan wajah Naruto.

"Sakura hilang" ucap Kiba.

Naruto semakin terdiam.

_**.**_

_**Sakura hilang**_

_**.**_

_Apa? Tak mungkin, kenapa bisa begitu?_

_**.**_

_**Sakura hilang**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke datang, dan Sakura menghilang? Kemana ia pergi? Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia menemui Sasuke. _

_**.**_

_**Sakura hilang**_

_**.**_

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia bertemu Sasuke? Sasuke yang sekarang bukan Sasuke yang dulu._

_Sakura..._

_**.**_

_**Sakura hilang**_

_**.**_

Naruto segera berlari menuju perbatasan desa. Diikuti oleh Kiba.

"Naruto! Kau tak boleh tinggalkan desa! Yang bisa menjaga desa sepenuhnya hanya kau!" Seru Kiba.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh! Sakura..." Gusar Naruto.

_**.**_

_**Sakura menyukaimu. Tapi ia tak bisa ungkapkan secara langsung**_

_**.**_

_**Karena hatinya masih pada Sasuke**_

_**.**_

"Kuso!" Seru Naruto dan larinya pun semakin cepat hingga tak terkejar oleh Kiba dan Akamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'

Pemuda berambut raven bermata merah darah itu berjalan dengan santai melewati rimbunnya pepohonan hutan.

'Tap' langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat menatap siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuh gemetar, dengan peluh serta kunai di tangannya. Miris, pemuda itu menatap gadis itu miris.

"Sasuke! Jika kau ke Konoha untuk pulang, aku dengan senang hati membuka jalan untukmu. Tapi, jika kau akan menghancurkannya.. Aku.. Aku.." Ucap gadis itu lantang pada awalnya, namun melemah dan bergetar ketika diujung kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke, pemuda itu berdecih, "aku apa? Akan membunuhku? Kita lihat apa kau bisa" ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, ia merunduk. "Tak bisa.. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu.." Ungkap Sakura, gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "itu sebabnya kenapa kau lemah. Kau tak bisa menentukan, mana kawan dan mana lawan" ucap Sasuke dan menarik kusanaginya.

"Karena kau kawanku!" Seru Sakura dan melempar kunainya ke sembarang arah. "Sejak kau pergi, aku berusaha tersenyum walau di sini terasa sakit" ungkap Sakura dan memegangi dadanya. "Aku tak memaksamu pulang dengan damai, tapi aku ingin kau kembali seperti Sasuke yang dulu" ucap Sakura berlinang air mata. Berusaha tersenyum ia mendongak, permata hijau itu terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar rembulan malam itu yang bulat sempurna.

"Jika kau tak membunuhku. Maka aku akan membunuhmu. Tidak hanya kau. Siapapun akan ku bunuh jika menghalangi jalanku" ucap Sasuke dan menyiapkan kusanaginya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Akan lebih baik jika aku mati ditanganmu, daripada hidup tersiksa karenamu" sahut Sakura dengan begitu lembut dan yakin.

Bulan tertutup awan, lalu kembali menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Sakura menatap bulan, "tengah malam" gumam Sakura.

'Jleb!'

Sasuke tersenyum, ketika kusanaginya tepat menembus tubuh Sakura yang ada di depannya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Kematianmu telah tiba" gumam Sasuke tepat di sisi telinga Sakura.

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, ia melangkah maju, membuat kusanagi Sasuke semakin menancap dalam. Ia lalu memeluk Sasuke, "O-tanjoobi omedetoo, Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura susah payah.

Mata semerah darah itu membuka sempurna. "A-apa?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Shinigamiku" sambung Sakura dan tubuhnya pun lemas. Tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke masih tercengang, O-tanjoobi omedetoo? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Pikir Sasuke. Ia lalu terduduk, Sakura masih berada di dadanya pun terjatuh ke sisinya. Kedua mata saringan Sasuke pun kini terhapus oleh kelamnya manik onyx Uchiha tampan itu. Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, tanpa ia kehendaki. Sepertinya air mata itu jatuh, mengikuti perasaan hatinya, bukan kehendak pikirannya.

Sakura yang tergeletak itu kini tengah sekarat, jauh di bawah alam sadarnya segala kejadian-kejadian yang terlupakan terngiang di otaknya. Kejadian-kejadian, yang bahkan ia tak tahu pernah ia lakukan.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ditariknya kusanaginya, ia lalu menyimpannya di tempat asalnya. Digendongnya gadis itu, "maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Dendam ini, menutup mataku akan kehadiranmu. Malaikatku" gumam Sasuke. Air matanya terjatuh tepat di sudut mata Sakura, dikecupnya bibir mungil yang memucat Sakura. Sasuke lalu melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan gerak cepat. Ia harus segera kembali ke markasnya, menemui dombanya yang senantiasa patuh pada Sasuke sebagai penggembala. Ia harus memaksa Karin mengobati Sakura, tak perduli jika ia harus kehilangan nyawanya juga untuk menghidupkan gadis itu.

Sesampainya di markas, Tsuigetsu terkejut bukan kepalang melihat sang penggembala yang menggendong seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu yang terlihat terluka parah. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Tsugetsu.

"Karin!" Panggil Sasuke.

Seekor domba tengil berbulu merah pun muncul dengan centilnya, ia terdiam ketika menyadari sang penggembala menggendong seorang gadis. "Siapa itu?" Tanya Karin.

"Hidupkan dia! Apapun yang terjadi hidupkan dia!" Perintah Sasuke.

Karin yang terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang membentaknya pun sepontan menyuruh Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke ruangan bawah tanah, dimana ruangan tersebut beratmospherekan obat-obatan.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di sebuah ranjang. Dan Karin pun Dengan cekatan memasangkan selang-selang yang Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa. Selang-selang itu dipasang di setiap lubang pada tubuh Sakura, lubang hidung dan beberapa lainnya memang sengaja dilubangi agar akses jarum-jarum dari selang itu bisa memasukan cairan yang entah apa ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Ia tak akan bertahan. Jantungnya melemah" ucap Karin dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Aku merekrutmu karena aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu!" Bentak Sasuke. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, seakan tak akan melepaskan gadis itu pergi. Walau benar, jasad gadis itu tetap di ranjang itu, terpejam dan tak bergerak, namun jiwanya? Siapa yang tahu.

Karin menghelaa nafas. "Ia sudah tiada" ucap Karin.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Saringan Sasuke aktif seketika dan memojokkan Karin di dinding. "Lakukan sesuatu! Hidupkan dia! Bagaimanapun caranya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Tsuigetsu berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tak membunuh Karin, namun nihil, dalam keadaan tak terkendali, Sasuke menjadi sangat liar dan berbahaya.

Jugou hanya menatap takut-takut dari kejauhan. Tak pernah ia melihat Sasuke sekalut itu.

"An-dai.. A-da.. Oro-chi-maru.. Mungkin.. Ga-dis i-tu bi-sa hidup la-gi" ucap Karin dengan susah payah karena keadaannya yang dicekik Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, "bicaralah pada mayatnya!" Seru Sasuke dan melempar tubuh Karin entah kemana. Ia menghampiri Sakura lagi, dibelainya lembut wajah yang memucat itu. "Tak 'kan ku biarkan kau pergi.. Karena kau akan tetap di sisiku.." Gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian ia tertawa, tawa yang mengerikan, tawanya seperti orang yang kerasukan. Tak lama kemudian ekspresinya datar, dan tiba-tiba menjerit melampiaskan emosinya. "Hiduplah Sakura! Bernafaslah untukku!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Karin merunduk, ia sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Penggembalanya, walau ia harus menjadi domba dekil sekalipun, asal Sasuke penggembalanya ia tak masalah. Namun penggembalanya melihat domba, tidak, dia melihat penggembala lain yang menarik hatinya hingga lihat? Pemuda itu kini menjadi gila setelah kehilangan nona penggembala itu. Karin menghampiri Tsuigetsu, "bisa kau temani aku ke Oto?" Tanyaa Karin.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Sahut Tsuigetsu terkejut mendengar gadis serba merah itu berucap dengan gamblang namun penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu di markas Orochimaru. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan cara menghidupkan gadis mati itu" ungkap Karin penuh rasa iri kali ini.

Tsuigetsu mengerti, walau Karin iri perhatian Sasuke teralihkan sepenuhnya pada gadis yang telah mati itu, tapi ia juga tak tega melihat pemuda raven itu menggila tanpa si gadis. Tsuigetsu pun menyetujui dan mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan tugas pada Jugou untuk menjaga tuannya itu.

Jugou menghampiri Sasuke, kini ia tahu dan mengerti. Orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup kita, terkadang tak terlihat dan teracuhkan. Dan orang yang penting itulah, yang sesungguhnya dapat menunjukkan sosok kita yang sesungguhnya. Menunjukkan bagaimana tersenyum, tertawa, marah dan menangis. Hanya orang terpenting itulah yang rela mati untuk menyadarkan siapa kita sebenarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sakuraku tertidur Jugou. Lihat, betapa manisnya ia" ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam, pandangannya kosong, "Sakuraku sedang memimpikan aku. Ia akan lama tertidur, karena ia kelelahan. 'Kan? Jugou? Ia harus berlari untuk menemuiku" cerita Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak, "aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuh Sakura!" Jerit Sasuke dan memukul bantalan kepala Sakura. Wajah Sasuke kini tepat di depan wajah Sakura, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi gadis itu. Lalu Sasuke tertawa, "hahaha.. Aku membunuhnya!" Tawa Sasuke. Kemudian ia terdiam, "Sakuraku cantik sekali ternyata. Dulu, ia yang paling penakut. Dulu, ia yang paling lemah. Dulu, ketika aku terluka, ia yang berlari pertama mendatangiku. Dulu.. Dulu.. Dan dulu.. Ia bilang ia mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke. "Bodohnya aku meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya tanpa ada yang menjaganya. Walau aku tahu, dobe akan menjaganya. Tapi, lihat sekarang? Dimana dobe ketika aku membunuhnya?" Ucap Sasuke menelusuri setiap mili wajah pucat Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Gadis yang manis" ucap Jugou yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Jugou, "ya.. Dia memang manis. Dia putri tidurku. Kau lihat? Dia selalu terpejam" jawab Sasuke yang kini menjadi banyak omong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian temukan? Kalian menemukan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Maaf, kami tak menemukan siapapun. Kami hanya menemukan kunai yang tergeletak dan beberapa bercak darah" ucap seorang ninja.

Naruto menatap Kiba, ia lalu mengisyaratkan Kiba ikut dengannya. Dan ninja tadi menjadi penunjuk arah menuju tempat kunai itu ditemukan.

Sesampainya di hutan, Kiba dan Akamaru mulai melakukan tugasnya. "Uchiha. Sakura dengan Uchiha di sini. Ini bau darah Sakura" ucap Kiba.

Naruto tersentak, "jadi Sakura terluka" gumam Naruto. "Kau bisa mencium baunya?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu" ucap Naruto.

Kiba yang mengerti pun mengangguk, "tapi akan lebih baik jika kita membawa yang lain ikut" ucap Kiba.

"Kau pergi ke desa, katakan pada Shikamaru tentang apa yang kami lakukan. Tunjukkan tempat ini pada Pakun, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan" ucap Naruto dan ia pun pergi bersama Kiba.

Ninja itu pun pergi kembali ke desa, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto.

_Sakura.._

_Bertahanlah sebentar lagi_

_Aku akan datang membawamu pulang bersama dengan Sasuke_

Kiba menatap Naruto, tak pernah ia melihat Naruto seserius itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua sahabatnya, ralat, sahabat dekatnya saat ini berada bersama. Tapi tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Naruto terus menatap lurus ke depan, bayang akan Sasuke dan Sakura seolah tergambar jelas di depan sana. "Sakura" gumamnya. "Sasuke" decihnya kemudian. "Kiba! Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Sejauh ini, baunya semakin jelas!" Sahut Kiba. "Di depan sana! Baunya semakin jelas dari arah gedung tua itu!" Seru Kiba kemudian. "Ne? Akamaru?" Tanyanya lalu pada Akamaru.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyahuti dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kiba terhenti. "Naruto! Tunggu! Lihat! Bukankah itu anggota tim Hebi debutannya Sasuke?" Seru Kiba ketika ia melihat Karin dan Tsuigetsu.

"Benar! Berarti Sasuke tak jauh dari sini. Kita ikuti mereka" sahut Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun mengendap mengikuti Karin dan Tsuigetsu. Sampai pada dimana kedua orang itu memasuki gedung tua yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Kiba.

"Berarti benar Sakura ada di sana bersama dengan Sasuke" gumam Naruto. Ia lalu terdiam, ditatapnya Kiba yang tercengang tak bergerak. "Kiba? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Na- Naruto.. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mati" ucap Kiba.

'Plak!'

Kiba memegangi pipinya. Apa-apaan? Mana ada pria jantan 'menampar'? Yang ada juga adu jotos! Pikir Kiba.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Seru Naruto. "Sakura tak mungkin mati! Ia hidup!" Sambungnya tak terima.

"Aku tak mencium adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan pada tubuh Sakura. Tapi Sasuke, sepertinya ada di sisi Sakura, ada bau lain yang bersama mereka berdua. Lalu kedua orang tadi" jabar Kiba dengan detil. Kemampuan Kiba memang luar biasa, seperti melihat dengan hidung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Kami temukan cara menghidupkan gadis itu!" Seru Karin.

Sasuke sepontan menatap Karin, wajahnya menjadi cerah mendengar penuturan Karin. "Lakukan! Hidupkan dia!" Seru Sasuke.

Karin pun memulai pengoperasian kapsul monohydrolic (author ngarang). Dimana sebuah kapsul tertata rapi dengan selang-selang yang tersedia. "Aku akan mengganti pakaian gadis itu. Jadi kalian bisa keluar untuk sementara" ucap Karin.

Jugou dan Tsuigetsu membawa Sasuke yang terlihat linglung ke atas.

"Sakuraku akan hidup lagi.. Ia akan bersamaku setelah ini.." Ungkap Sasuke girang, tingkahnya seperti anak-anak.

Karin melepas pakaian Sakura, wajahnya merona tatkala ia melihat gadis berkulit porselin itu tak tertutup apapun. "Saat mati pun gadis ini masih terlihat cantik" ucapnya. Ia lalu memakaiakan mini dress berwarna putih, dan kemudian menggendong Sakura ke dalam kapsul. Setelah memasang selang-selang di tempatnya, ia lalu menutup kapsul dan tak lama kapsul itu terisi air berwarna bening kehijauan. Dari kaca itu terlihat Sakura yang melayang, rambutnya terkibar tak jatuh. "Pantas Sasuke mempertahankanmu tetap hidup" ucap Karin.

'Prang!'

"Ah? Suara apa itu?" Seru Karin dan segera menuju lantai atas.

Pertarungan antara Jugou, Tsuigetsu melawan Naruto dan Kiba tengah terjadi dengan khitmat. Sementara Sasuke meringkuk di pojokan ruangan sambil tersenyum-senyum, terkadang terdiam tiba-tiba sembari mengoceh tak jelas.

"Sasuke!" Seru Karin dan menghampiri tuannya itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa dia sudah sadar? Apa dia memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Karin dengan tatapan polos yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dia masih di dalam kapsul" jawab Karin.

Sasuke terdiam, mata saringannya aktif dan mencekik Karin. "Jika Sakuraku tak bangun juga, maka kau juga akan mati bersamanya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tak tahu" gumam Karin.

Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dan Kiba. Melihat Jugou ke fase dimana ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mengamuk, Sasuke mulai bertindak sebagai pembatasnya. "Hentikan! Jugou!" Seru Sasuke.

Jugou menatap Sasuke. Ia terdiam tak berani bergerak.

Sasuke menyuruh Karin untuk membawa Jugou pergi. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Karin dan Tsuigetsu tersentak, tuan mereka telah kembali pada pikirannya.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Kiba dan Akamaru yang terluka parah setelah bertarung melawan Jugou hanya bisa terduduk mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pulanglah. Sakura bersamaku" ucap Sasuke santai.

Pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Naruto pun berlangsung. Sadar gedung tua itu tak 'kan bertahan menahan pertarungan kedua ninja kuat itu, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menjauh agar gedung itu tetap aman, dan Sakura yang ada di ruang bawah tanah bisa istirahat untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian bangun untuk menyapanya dan mengatakan 'O-tanjoobi omedetoo' untuk kedua kalinya.

Pertarungan itupun seimbang. Sasuke tak menggunakan mangenkyu saringannya karena akan berakibat fatal pada gedung tua yang menjadi markasnya itu.

"Tunggu! Naruto" seru Sasuke. "Aku 'kan izinkan kau bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi, kau tak boleh membawanya pergi" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak, "Sakura adaalah temanku! Gadis yang ku sayangi dan ku cintai! Tak 'kan ku biarkan ia berada bersama dengan pria bertangan kotor sepertimu!" Teriak Naruto menyahuti rundingan Sasuke.

Pertarungan itupun kembali berlanjut. Hingga suara teriakan Karin menggema di indera pendengaran Sasuke. Membuatnya berhenti dan kembali ke markasnya.

"Gedung ini tak akan lama lagi bisa bertahan. Kapsul itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 3 jam setelah jasad dimasukan" ucap Karin.

"Jasad" gumam Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak ingin mempercayai perkataan wanita yang ia tak kenal sama sekali itu. Naruto lalu berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Kuso! Kalian bertiga pergilah. Amankan diri kalian!" Seru Sasuke dan mengejar Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Seru Tsuigetsu.

"Kita pergi. Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya" ungkap Karin.

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!' Langkah pasti Uzumaki Naruto menapaki lorong sempit yang menggerahkan itu.

'Tap' kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan dan berbau obat-obatan itu.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat tak bergerak itu terendam di dalam kapsul yang dipenuhi air.

"Hentikan!" Seru Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto hendak menyentuh kapsul itu.

"Sakura.. Sakura.." Gumam Naruto tak karuan. "Sakura!" Serunya kemudian, cakra jingga itu menyelimuti Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto memecahkan kapsul itu, Sasuke menahan Naruto dari belakang agar menjauhi kapsul.

"Sakura.. Mati.. Kenapa?" Gumam Naruto.

'Brak!' Naruto memojokkan Sasuke di dinding. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke merunduk, "aku membunuhnya dengan tangan ini" ungkap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyesal!" Sergah Sasuke. Air mata pemuda itu kembali membanjiri wajahnya mengingat bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia membunuh Sakura yang tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Bagaimana rasanya pedangnya menembus daging, hingga tubuh Sakura. Darah-darah Sakura yang mengalir di tangannya, di kakinya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Penyesalan yang tak 'kan ia ulangi untuk selamanya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah pilu Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh itu begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya seperti itu.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu membuka. Ia tercengang menyadari dimana dirinya kini berada, nafasnya terasa sesak di dalam sana. Ia pun menggebrak-gebrak kaca itu, berharap siapa saja di luar sana dapat menolongnya.

"Aku menyadari, bahwa aku mencintainya setelah aku kehilangannya. Dengan tangan ini" ungkap Sasuke dan kemudian jatuh terduduk.

Naruto merunduk.

Sasuke menatap kapsul itu, ia pun merasa kalau kapsul itu sedikit bergerak. Dengan sigap ia menghampiri kapsul itu dan benar saja. Di dalam sana, gadisnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_"Sa-su-ke" _ucap Sakura di dalam sana, terlihat jelas dari gerak bibirnya.

Sasuke pun membuka kapsul itu. Ia lalu menarik Sakura keluar dan mendekapnya erat.

_Dingin_

_Kau pasti kedinginan_

_Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu_

_Setelah apa yang ku perbuat padamu_

_Maafkan aku_

_Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu_

"Sasuke, o-tanjoobi omedetoo" gumam Sakura dengan tubuh yang masih sangat lemah di dalam dekapan Sasuke, nafasnya pun tak beraturan dan pelan.

Sasuke tersentak, dan ia semakin mendekap gadis itu erat. "Gomen" gumam Sasuke.

Tak lama gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Bernafaslah untukku! Di malam ini! Di hari ulang tahunku! Aku mohon!" Isak Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum, "pulang ya?" Pintanya lembut.

Sasuke menatap iris hijau bening dan lembut itu dengan nafas penuh kekhawatiran. Ia lalu mengangguk, "bersama denganmu" ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian memeluk pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku mencintai Naruto.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku juga mencintai Sai, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Akamaru.**_

_**.**_

_**Sama seperti aku mencintai Naruto.**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi cintaku pada Sasuke, itu berbeda.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan tak bisa disamakan dengan cinta manapun di dunia ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bukan karena kapsul itu kau hidup kembali, Sakura" ucap Tsunade.

Sakura menatap wanita yang menjadi gurunya itu heran.

"Tapi karena kau adalah Haruno" sahut Tsunade yang mengerti kebingungan dari perkataannya barusan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau immortal, Sakura" jelas Tsuneade sejelas-jelasnya.

"Immortal? Abadi? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itulah kelebihan Haaruno. Mereka hanya akan diberi satu keturunan, karena keturunannya itulah yang mewarisi keabadian dari darah orang tuanya" ungkap Tsunade.

"Jadi? Ibuku immortal?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti.

"Dulu, sebelum ia memilikimu. Setelah ia memilikimu, ke-immortal-annya ia turunkan padamu. Anak tunggalnya" jawab Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, aku tak akan mati sampai aku memiliki anak, dan mewariskan darah Haruno ini ke anakku?" Gumam Sakura.

Tsunade mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senang, kau kembali" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang berada di atas pohon.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang berada di ruangan Hokage itu.

"Kau tukang ngintip ya?" Tuduh Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto, "aku masih merindukannya" ungkap Sasuke.

"Oe! Sakura!" Panggil Naruto dengan gamblang.

"Baka!" Seru Sasuke dan menjitak Naruto.

Sakura menatap keduanya, lalu tersenyum. "Hay!" Sapanya dengan ceria.

**.**

_Tak apa_

_Walau bukan denganku_

_Asal senyum tulus itu telah kembali_

_Tak akan masalah_

_Karena aku masih memiliki cinta darinya_

_Walau cinta yang sama seperti cinta yang lain_

_Tapi akan ku jaga cintanya_

_Sampai aku mampu menjaganya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Bwahahaha!**

**Ngakak deh.**

**Gaje banget ceritanya, nih fict abal aku persembahkan buat Sasuke-kun tercinta di hari ultahnya. Haduuuhh.. Senangnya bisa ngasih suguhan fict singkat yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Aku harap para readers suka..**

**Tiba-tiba Shun, dari fandom Bakugan muncul dan menjewer author.**

**"Hayoo! Ketahuan kau ya? Selingkuh lagi?" Seru Shun.**

**Author cuma cengengesan, "gomen Shun-chan.. Sasuke-kun 'kan juga laki-laki tercintanya aku" jawab author -sok- lugu.**

**Shun pun memanggil Hontor dan membawa author pulang naik Hontor.**

**'Woosh.. Woosh.. Woosh..'**

**Wuiii.. Anginnya euy, sedep dah.. Dari kejauhan author melihat sesuatu yang tak asing, ternyata author melihat Lancelot dan Gawain tengah terbang bersama. "Oyy! Suzaku-kun! Lelouch-kun!" Panggil author.**

**Shun pun kembali menjewer author, kali ini kedua telinga author dijewer. "Sudah ketahuan selingkuh dengan Sasuke. Sekarang masih panggil-panggil Suzaku dan Lelouch. Ampun dah punya pacar kaya' loe" ungkap Shun kasihan juga.**

**Akhirnya author nyium Shun biar dia nggak marah lagi. "Author emang cinta sama Sasuke-kun, Suzaku-kun, Lelouch-kun, Dan-kun, Sai-kun, Trans-kun, Ran-kun.." Akhirnya malah ngabsenin cowok ganteng.**

**"Ketahuan dah yang belum ketahuan" gumam Shun.**

**"Tapi tetap, cinta author buat Shun itu spesial" ungkap author dengan mata berbinarnya.**

**"Perasaan tadi kata-kata itu ada deh di dalam fict" ucap Shun.**

**Author cuma bisa melet.. ;-P**

**Nah, Sasuke-kun.. Walau author udah jatuh hati sama Shun, tapi author tetap cinta kok sama Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, 'kan ada Sakura-chan yang dengan setia terus mencintai Sasuke-kun. Jadi, author pindah hati ke Shun ya? ;-D**

_**O-tanjoobi omedetoo, Sasuke-kun..**_


End file.
